King of the Castle
by Astronomer Always
Summary: Was food and sleep too much to ask for after work? That's all he wanted, but King Bob just had to come along with his sadistic fetishes and ruin his night. And on top of that, he was hungry!


**I've been wanting to do this for a while now, and I finally got around to doing it. It's kind of a present to those who wanted to see more of King BobXTJ fics. For there, it's that kind of story, and it's bordering smut. Just for reference, it takes place a little before the end of **_**Fit for a King**_**. Before they had kids.**

**So I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**

**Read On….and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"You know monkey boy, you look absolutely adorable like this. Don't give me that look; you know you're enjoying this as much as I am."<em>

_ "Fuck you."_

Coming home from a longs day work at the law firm, all TJ wanted to do was eat dinner watch TV and go to sleep. Client after client came in today, and although he only had to handle a few cases, he was still responsible for the filling the paperwork of the other cases, doubling the work he had to do. Days like today were rare, and he was more than happy when it was time for him to go home even though there was more than enough paperwork to bring home. Sitting his suitcase on the table he started to work on making dinner, knowing that Robert wouldn't be home for a few more hours. Since he was tired the two of them where going to have to settle on pizza. But that was going to have to wait because of the pair of arms and hands he felt wrapping around his waist.

"What's going on, monkey boy?" Robert, the former King Bob, purred in his ear.

"You're home early," Said TJ. "Why haven't you started on dinner? I've have to deal with six clients and ten stacks of folders today."

"'Cause I've been working on something else…"

"And what would that be?" The answer to the question didn't need to be answered. TJ could just sense the smile growing on Roberts face. It wasn't one of those 'I have a surprise for you, but I'm not telling you what it is' smiles. It was one of those 'I have a _"surprise" _for you, and I'm about to show you what it is' smiles, and he hated those kind. The next thing he knew he was being pinned against the oven. "…..what the hell, Robert..?"

"Hush, _monkey boy_," Robert whispered. "You know how this goes, so you know not to put up a fight, right?"

"Come on, I had a long day," TJ said. "I don't feel like doing this."

"That doesn't really matter, because I do." Not giving him a chance to protest, Robert wrestled him into the bedroom and managed to pin him down on the bed where he straddled the younger male's hips, stopping him from getting back up. Taking out two pairs of handcuffs he chained TJ's hands to the bed posts, putting him in his current situation.

"Robert, I serious," TJ snapped at him. "Let me go right now!"

"Now why would I do _that_?" Robert teased.

"Because if you don't I grabbing the shotgun and shooting you in the dick!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I can't let you go when you're yelling at me like this, monkey boy!" Robert told him. "Besides, I've been waiting to do this for weeks. And it's just as fun as I imagined it would be. You're staying here until I'm finished with you. Don't you dare make a fuss about this 'cause we both know that by the time this is over you're gonna love every minute of this. Now," he said getting off of him. "You stay put. I'm gonna go change into something more comfortable." With that Robert went into the bathroom and closed the door, leaving TJ by himself.

As much as Robert wanted this, TJ did not. Was food and sleep too much to ask for after work? That's all he wanted, but Robert just _had_ to come along with his sadistic fetishes and ruin his night. And on top of that, he was hungry! Knowing Robert, he knew that this was going to last as long as he damn well pleased and with his hands chained to the bed posts, TJ couldn't get up and fight Robert off of him. It wasn't as if he did love the guy enough to act things like this out, but it was Wednesday; these things should be kept for the weekends when he didn't have shit to do the next day. At first he thought about calling someone to come over, knock a few bricks against Robert's head and unlock those handcuffs to let him go, but there were two problems with that idea. The first was that he could reach the phone, and the second was that the last time he asked for help, he was ignored, and left to suffer at the merciless hands of his husband.

**~*~THREE MONTHS AGO~*~**

"I'm sorry, but Detweiler is unavailable at the moment," Robert said to the figure standing at the front door. "You have to come back some other time."

"Come on, Robert. I know the both of you don't have work today," Spinelli said marching into the house. "The both of your cars are outside so I know TJ"s here. Go get him; I have news to share with the two of you."

"I said he's not available, _woman who runs with fists,_" Robert snapped as he followed her walking around the house. "Come back in a few hours."

"I don't have a few hours, _King Bob,_" She said. "I have to go to work. And I know he's in here somewhere. Go find him."

"For the last time, he's not here!"

"Sure he isn't. Since he's not here I'm sure you won't mind if I search the house for him," Spinelli said going upstairs. Too frustrated to drag her out of the house, Robert sat down in the kitchen and poured himself a drink; she would be looking around for at least twenty minutes. He just wanted to get back to what he was doing before she arrived here. Whatever it was she had to announce could wait; this was more important.

~*~MEANWHILE~*~

'Well he's not up here,' Spinelli thought to herself after closing the last door to the last room she looked in. 'I know he's in this house.' Pausing, she thought of where else to look in the house. She had already checked the entire first and second floor, and they don't have an attic so she knew that was out.

"They have a basement don't they?" She asked herself. "Yeah. I haven't looked there yet either…." Going downstairs she went in the opposite direction of the kitchen where Robert was sitting and drinking. Going through the living room and near the back door she spotted the door that led down the basement. Opening the door she started to walk down the stairs. The lights were off, making it so that nothing could be seen past the first few inches of her face. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she felt the walls for a light switch, and flipped it on as soon as she felt it. The first thing she saw the bright lights from the ceiling.

The second thing she saw was TJ strapped to a table in the middle of the room, still in his suit from work.

"Spinelli!" TJ shouted as soon as he saw her. "Hey can you do me a favor and grab those keys on that table and unlock these handcuffs?" In shock, Spinelli didn't answer; just stared. "Okay look, Robert chained me to this table. This is completely nonconsensual! All I wanted to do was come home, eat and sleep, but he tackled me as soon as came in the door!" Still no answer. "You can't just stand there and stare at me! Roberts going to come down here any minute and find you here! Just grab those keys and unlock there handcuffs before he figures out your down here!"

"So you two are into that freaky stuff, huh?" She said, finally snapping out of her shock. "I never took you to be one for bondage."

"Spinelli this is serious!"

"It sure is." They both looked at the top of the stairs to see Robert coming into the basement. "Were both here now; what do you have to tell us?"

"Right, I forgot about that after seeing all of….._this_. I came to tell the two of that the in vitro worked and in eight months you'll have your little demon spawns to take home. Congratulations! I'll leave you two to finish what you all were doing now," Said Spinelli as she left the room. "Have fun, TJ!"

**~*~END FLASHBACK~*~**

With a history like that, TJ knew that there wasn't a chance in hell that calling anyone would help as much as he needed it. Any minute now Robert was going to come back in and do God knows what to him until he felt it was enough for his gratification. And he knew he couldn't just _ask_ Robert to stop; that only made him do it more often and long each time. This was going to be one of those things that he was just going to hsve to suffer through.

"You've been quiet," Robert said, getting back on the bed and straddling the younger male with nothing but a pair of boxer briefs on. "What's going on in that head of yours?" instead of an answer he received a heated glare. "Fine. Be that way." Reaching over to the end table he grabbed a pocket knife and flipped the blade out. After unbuttoning TJ's shirt he cut the sleeves off with the blade. "Comfy?"

"Maybe if you unlock these handcuffs I would be!"

"You know I can't do that, _monkey boy_! That would take all the fun out it!"

"What fun? This isn't fun for me!" TJ snapped at him.

"It isn't meant to be fun for _you_," Robert teased. "It's fun for _me_." Bending down he kissed the side of TJ's neck, moving up to just below his ear and back down to his neck. With one last share bite to his neck Robert stopped.

"You're cheating on me aren't you?" Robert whispered in his ear.

"What the hell, Robert?" Asked TJ. "What kind of question is that?"

"It's a serious question," Robert hissed. "Who are you cheating with?"

"You know damn well that I'm not cheating on you!"

"Yes you are. And you're going to tell me who it is," Said Robert. "Now who is it?"

"There isn't anyone, _King Bob_," TJ told him. "You're making things up."

"I don't like your tone of voice," Robert said, sitting back up. Reaching back over to the side table he grabbed the lit candle and swished the melted wax back and forth inside. Smiling, he looked back down at TJ. "Tell me who it is right now."

"There isn't anything to tell!" TJ shouted at him. The next thing he knew he felt the intense burning of hot candlewax being poured on his chest. He screamed in agony as the wax continued to pour for what seemed to be forever.

"Stop screaming," Robert calmly said. "You're going to wake the neighbors."

"You're a sadistic bastard!"

"And you're a masochistic son of a bitch," Teased Robert. "We make quite the pair, don't you think? Now back to business. Who is he?"

"There isn't anybody else!" The wax continued to flow down on his/ As he screamed in pain, Robert smiled in ecstatic joy. But he was going to wake the neighbors if he kept screaming like this. With the smoke from the burning wax raised from his chest, Robert sat the candle down and kissed him to keep him quiet for the time being. The wax quickly cooled, and feeling that the male under him was calm enough to be quiet broke the kiss.

"You know monkey boy, you look absolutely adorable like this. Don't give me that look; you know you're enjoying this as much as I am."

"Fuck you."

"Temper, temper. I think you're forgetting who is in charge here. You love me, don't you?"

"That's why I married you, jackass."

"And you knew what you were getting into when you married me. You knew about my fetishes long before we got married. You definitely knew about it when I turned the basement into a dungeon, so you have no right to complain," Robert said calmly as he began to work on unbuckling Tj's belt. "I love you, monkey boy, I really do. You know that right?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Good. Now…." Robert grabbed the candle against and continued to pour the wax over TJ chest while kissing him to keep him quiet. Laughing, he pulled away from the kissed and asked,

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"…..shut up and burn me."

* * *

><p><strong>I love this pairing. ;) And I hope you guys do too. If anyone wants more stories with these two, I would be happy to write them. Just let me know in a review.<strong>


End file.
